Project 5
by Karen10
Summary: AU-contest entry...Miroku owns one of the newest Artificial Intelligence programs, and creates the girl of his dreams. What happens when this computer program comes to life...MirSan some IYKag
1. Program 1, The Program that Goes Haywire

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha or any of its characters, places or events.

Authors Note: The idea for this story came from Ken Akamatsu's _A.I. Love You_. This story

was **_based_** off of this story and is not a copy. There are some similarities but it's completely not

identical to Mr. Akamatsu's work. Also the characters may act out of character seeing how this

is an AU fiction, they will have mostly the same personality except Sango will not be a demon

slayer, Miroku does not have a cursed hand, etc.

Now onto the good part!

**__**

Project 5.0

Fanfiction written by: Karen [ ]

Some parts of this story: Ken Akamatsu (_A.I. Love You_)

This is a story about a boy, Miroku Houshi. He's just your average high school freshman. It's

also the story of a girl, Sango. She's pretty much like any other girl out there. In fact these two

are just like any other couple you're likely to come across. Well, maybe not…there is this one

little thing…she was a computer program!

«»«»«»

"So Yura…you want me to be your boyfriend?"

"Oh yes Miroku! That way you can grope me as much as you like."

"heh heh…"

"Let me slip into something more comfortable…"

"Of course. You're lucky to have picked me, my dear…I'll show you a great time…"

Brriiiiiinnng

"Uh Yura? I think your phone is ringing…"

Brriiiiinnnng

BRIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGG

BRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGG!!!!

Miroku Houshi opened a sleep-covered eye to reveal his bedroom, not a private suite with

Shikon High's hottest female member but instead, his piercing alarm clock.

"Damn it all…" he mumbled groggily as he threw the piece of metal and plastic across the room,

listening for the familiar crash then silence, the usual morning routine.

'Crap…another alarm clock wasted…' he thought to himself as he opened his eyes again,

squinting in the brightness…wait, brightness?

"HOLY CRAP IT'S LIGHT OUTSIDE!" he cursed as he grabbed his watch and noticed with

devastation that it was ten o'clock, exactly two hours and fifteen minutes past when school

started. Letting out some profanities, he got dressed and ran around the house, looking for his

schoolbooks and skipping breakfast.

«»«»«»

Miroku got home late. Six o'clock to be exact. He had to serve four detentions, one for not

showing up in first period, or second period, being late for third period and one for being late to

school in general. Miroku groaned, trudging lifelessly to his room where he threw his school bag

onto the already messy floor. Frowning, he studied himself in his mirror; his once charming face

had turned into one that he didn't even recognize. He needed to shave and his eyes looked like

they had no life to them. Tripping on a shoe, he navigated his way to his computer. The one

thing that actually liked him in this world. He had recently invested in an Artificial Intelligence

software program that, with the proper skills, could make a human-like computer friend…

however he had tweaked it a little, seeing how his parents were in the Artificial Intelligence

studies. He smiled when the familiar picture of some pop star in a bikini appeared onto his

desktop. With a click to an icon the screen went blank, his modem whirring every so often.

Suddenly the screen filled with color as the image of a beautiful brunette appeared on the screen.

"Hello Houshi-sama! How was school?" the brunette asked cheerfully, her perfect lips were

formed into a perfect smile. Miroku sighed, if only the girls at school were like her. She was

beautiful, kind, beautiful, smart and beautiful.

"Not so good…I got four detentions for sleeping in…" he said as her face changed into deep concern.

"You didn't destroy your alarm clock again…did you?" she asked sincerely, her brown eyes

huge with innocence. He laughed slightly.

"You know me too well Sango." she cocked her head slightly to the right, confused.

"Sango?" she asked, her eyes filled with confusion. "I do not understand. What is this Sango?"

he laughed, she was so innocent it killed him sometimes.

"You need a name…I can't just call you computer…or project 5.0" he sighed, leafing through

the mess of papers on his desk. Sango frowned, biting her lip, he looked so sad…

"Houshi-sama…if I was a real girl…could I be your girlfriend?" she asked suddenly, making him

look up, surprised, a floppy disk in his mouth. These A.I. (Artificial Intelligence) programs

weren't supposed to say things like **_that_**. He didn't even think they were supposed to have

feelings. She looked so sincerely at him and it made him feel like someone in this world actually

liked him.

"Sure Sango…you can…" he said, making her face burst into a cherubic smile.

"Thank you Houshi-sama!" she said cheerfully as he smiled. She was so cute…but he had to

find that box the software came with, he didn't think any of his friends' A.I. Programs actually

acted really human-like. True, Miroku did play around with the program…after the first four

tries of making the perfect woman; he only really got one successful one.

'Come to think of it…even Project 4.0 wasn't this advanced…' he thought as he looked at the box.

"Is something the matter Houshi-sama?" Sango asked her creator, confused of his actions.

"Sango…tell me, when I did those changes to the actual program…what exactly happened to

the program functions?" he asked, studying the screen as she closed her eyes and searched the

database.

"Program Lost. Rebooting in twenty seconds." she said, her voice mechanical as her eyes

opened, a glazed look to them.

"Shit!" he cursed as he searched for a blank floppy disk to save her to. When he didn't find any

he groaned in frustration. "Of course!" he exclaimed suddenly, switching to manual command

mode on his computer, watching the countdown on his screen wearily. "Run program A.I….

Save to desktop…Damnit! Hold on Sango…umm…. Stop reboot…no…umm…. Run…no

crap! Three more seconds…uhh…. Run program A.I. Project 5.0!" he muttered under his

breath, typing as fast as he could until his fingers hurt. Suddenly the screen went white, his dark

room illuminated until he was temporarily blinded.

When he opened his eyes, the bright light has dissipated, revealing a black screen in reboot

mode.

"Damnit all! It didn't work…that was strange though, I've never had that white light happen…

poor Sango…I think I deleted her…she was the best one too…" he groaned as he hit his head

repeatedly on his desk.

"Reboot complete…Houshi-sama, I don't think you should be doing that!" a female voice said

behind the boy. His eyes widened as he turned around to find the computer program, Sango, in

his bedroom.

"S-Sango?" his eyes widened as she smiled.

"Yes Houshi-sama, that is the name you gave me…is there a problem?" she asked sweetly,

looking around his room frowning at the mess. Before he could respond, she had begun cleaning

up the papers, clothes, and other random objects.

"Uh…Sango…what are you doing?" he asked, watching as she cleaned up the mess.

"I'm cleaning it up for you! Aren't I supposed to?" she asked as he stared at her, mouth agape.

"Uh…how are you exactly here…I mean you aren't real...are you?" he asked as she smiled

again.

"Yes Houshi-sama…I believe I am. You see, I could not complete the search you gave me…

thus making me a failure…so I shut myself down…hoping that maybe you'd forget about me…

the automatic reboot and your manual commands corrupted the program file." she looked up,

her smile replaced by a frown and tears. "I'm sorry Houshi-sama…I'm a failure," she muttered;

tears pouring down her face.

"Sango! You're not a failure…just because you could do a search? That's nothing…I mean, I

got an 'F' on my world history exam…that's failure material…but you…you're different…I mean

seriously…I must have the hottest girlfriend in Shikon High!" he laughed, causing her the laugh as

well.

"Thank you Houshi-sama!" she smiled, embracing him tightly. He blushed; he never had really

been intimate with a girl before and just feeling her hugging him tightly…well it almost made him

feel like he wasn't a loser. "Houshi-sama! I promise to be the best girlfriend you've ever had!"

she said happily, her smile brightening up the room.

"Sango…you don't need to call me Houshi-sama…Miroku is fine." he said softly as they broke

apart from their embrace. Sango nodded and looked wide-eyed around his room.

"How about I make dinner for you Miroku!" she said suddenly, running out of his room to cook

dinner.

'Maybe this won't be too bad…'

«»«»«»

When Sango called the boy for dinner, he was amazed at the meal she had cooked in less than

one hour. In front of him, were a platter of perfect looking sushi, salmon, mashed potatoes, and

vegetables.

"Wow, Sango…this looks…absolutely amazing!" he said as he grabbed a mouthful of mashed

potatoes. After chewing for a moment, he realized the mashed potatoes tasted like…soap? He

coughed and glanced at her eager-to-please expression glumly.

"Uh…Sango?" he asked after taking a long gulp of water and spitting out the bubbles.

"Yes Miroku?" she asked cheerfully, and Miroku smiled weakly.

"How exactly did you cook this meal?" he asked as she held up a cookbook.

"I made it exactly like the picture…some food coloring, clay, soap and some other objects…

you didn't need that gasoline in the garage, did you?" she asked as he eyed the dark "iced tea"

petrified.

'Of course…I didn't teach her to cook…and she naturally isn't programmed with taste buds.' he

thought, as he stood up and headed to his room, Sango following. "Sango, can you read the file

taste.exe?" he asked as she nodded, placing her hands into the computer monitor. Miroku

watched in amazement as her hands went through the screen.

"Download complete. Please restart." she said in her mechanical voice. After one minute she

opened her eyes and smiled at Miroku.

"Reboot complete. Hello Miroku!" he smiled and stretched.

"Well Sango…I think we'll call it a night…you can sleep in my parents old room, or in the

computer…if you want." he said as she nodded and left him to himself.

'What if, when I wake up tomorrow…this is all a dream…' he thought as he turned off his light

and fell asleep.

«»«»«»

Miroku woke up to a continuous pain in his left shoulder.

"Miiiiii-roooowwww-cooooo" a girl said softly, as a sharp pain hit him in the shoulder. He

opened one violet eye slightly and saw Sango…poking him in the shoulder.

"You can stop now…I'm awake…" he groaned as the girl giggled happily.

"Good! I wanted to tell you breakfast is ready!" she smiled as he inwardly groaned.

"That's…great…" he said, remembering his last experience with her cooking.

"I searched the internet for breakfast. I made the perfect breakfast for you!" she said, dragging

him to the kitchen. Miroku looked at the food despairingly, noticing that the eggs looked a

little…odd…

"Uh…Sango? How did you make this breakfast?" he asked, the pancakes looked normal…but

you could never be sure…

"I made the pancakes like the box said…milk, batter, lemon juice…and I poured the orange

juice." she answered, confused.

"And the eggs?"

"I didn't use eggs." she smiled as he eyes the "eggs".

"Then…then how did you make the eggs that are right here?" he asked as she frowned.

"I couldn't bear to kill the innocent little chickens inside an egg…so I used clay!" she said

happily. "Aren't you proud of me? I didn't kill the poor baby chicks!" Miroku frowned and

rubbed his temple.

"Sango…the eggs aren't fertilized…they don't have baby chicks inside them." he said as her face

fell.

"I'm so sorry Miroku! I failed you again!!" she bawled, glomping onto his shirt tightly.

"It's okay Sango…I'll just eat the pancakes…" he said as she nodded, releasing him. After he

ate quickly, he ran to him room to get dressed. Sango looked around, exploring the kitchen.

Looking on the counter, she saw a small post-it note that read, "Miroku, Mom and I will not be

back until late July, sorry, we have business in the USA. Love, Dad." Sango scanned her

memory for the definition of the words "mom" and "dad", reaching nothing. When Miroku came

back into the kitchen he noticed her blank stare.

"What's wrong?" he asked as she snapped back into reality.

"What are mom and dad?" she asked, pointing to the note on the counter.

"They're parents…you know what they are…right?" when she nodded he grabbed his bag.

"Well, I have to go to school…make sure you don't get into trouble." he laughed as she shook

her head.

"Can I come with you?" she asked, as he thought for a moment.

"I don't think you can…all the network is hooked up to computers…we'd need to enroll you

and everything…we don't have time for that." he said, smiling weakly. She smiled, acting like she

came up with the most obvious thing in the world.

"Miroku…I can access the computers. In fact, I can do it right now." she said, running back into

his room and placing her hands into the computer.

"Enter data for Sango…Sango…" her computerized voice stopped as she looked at him,

confused. "Miroku…what should my surname be?" she asked softly as he thought for a moment.

"Hmm…it can't be Houshi…because that would mean we're related…. How about Taijiya? It

means demon exterminator…and because of you, the demons inside me were exterminated." he

smiled slightly as she nodded, transferring it into the computer.

'Wow what a stupid line…' he thought to himself as the brunette worked quickly.

"Age, fifteen. Address…phone number…" she murmured, her voice back to the mechanical

manner. When she finished, she looked at him again, her eyes slightly glazed as she stared.

"Uh…Sango? What's wrong?" he asked, before the girl snapped back to reality.

"Nothing Miroku…I just…never mind…it was probably nothing…" she blinked twice and

shook her head.

"Are you sure? Maybe that tired you out?" he asked, as she sat down, a small frown on her

face.

"Yes…that's probably it…" she said, biting her lip slightly. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Shouldn't we be getting to school?"

"Yeah…but you'll need a school uniform…" he frowned, but watched as she stood up and

placed her hands in front of her.

"Run School Uniform slideshow." the strange mechanical voice said, Sango's eyes glazed over

once again. Her clothing began to change in front of Miroku's eyes as he watched until the

traditional school uniform popped up.

"That's it Sango…it's perfect!" he said as she nodded, staying with that choice of clothing.

"So now we go to school?" she asked, excitement hinted in her voice. He smiled; she was

amazing…an amazing individual.

"Yeah…but you can't tell **_anyone_** you're a computer." he warned as she nodded, biting her lip.

"Of course Miroku…let's go!" she smiled, hiding the confusion that filled her mind.

'Why do I feel so strange…' she thought to herself, walking next to Miroku as the bus stop

came into view. There were already students waiting for the bus, along with a couple adults.

When Miroku and Sango walked up, all eyes followed the pretty girl with the long brown hair.

"Is something wrong?" Miroku asked her, as they waited for the bus. She bit her lip again but

shook her head no.

"No…I'm probably just tired…" she said aloud, even though it was mostly for herself. She

wasn't sure, but she didn't think she was supposed to feel this way.

"Here comes the bus, ready?" Miroku asked, watching as other scrambled onto the bus. She

nodded again and followed him onto the bus.

'Maybe…maybe I'm just nervous…' she thought, taking her seat next to Miroku, the bus rolling

away.

«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»

Big thank you to Christine, my wonderful friend for reading this and telling me what I'm doing wrong. Love ya!


	2. Program 2, The Program that Went to Scho...

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha or any of its characters, places or events.

**__**

Project 5.0

Fanfiction written by: Karen [ ]

Some parts of this story: Ken Akamatsu (_A.I. Love You_)

From the moment they left the bus, Sango was the talk of the school. It started when Miroku saw his best friend Inu Yasha, who, at the moment, was watching a group of their peers fighting. Miroku poked the white-haired boy in the back, making the boy turn around and growl.

"What was that for Houshi?" he grumbled while Miroku smirked. Inu Yasha's eyes traveled from his friend's to the girl that was standing next to him. "Holy crap! Where the hell did you pick that chick up?!" Inu Yasha said, his mouth dropping open. Sango smiled and bowed slightly.

"Hello, I am Sango Taijiya! And you must be Miroku's friend Inu-kun!" she said happily, his mouth still hung open.

"Sango? Call him Inu Yasha, not kun or Inu…he's…uhh…pleased to meet you." Miroku nodded as Inu Yasha blinked, closing his mouth.

"Please tell me she has a sister…" Inu Yasha gaped at the girl as she wandered around.

"No sorry…not that I know of…" Miroku replied, watching as the girl walked up to a vending machine.

"She's cute…but she looks brain-dead…" Inu Yasha said plainly when Miroku turned away from the girl. Inu Yasha turned back to his friend, "no offence…but she **_is _**talking to a vending machine…" Miroku turned around again to look at Sango at this comment and noticed her sitting by the vending machine, laughing. Miroku walked over to her, about to ask her what she was doing when all of the chocolate bars came out of their slots.

"Why thank you, are these for me?" Sango asked the machine, giggling. Miroku's eyes bulged and he grabbed her arm, pulling her away from the machine. "What's wrong? I was just talking to it…" she said softly, confused at her boyfriend's actions.

"Just keep running!" he hissed, pulling her quickly away from the vending machine. She shook her head, confused. Her boyfriend sure was strange…

"Miroku, who is that?" Sango asked suddenly, pointing to a raven haired girl with a low cut tank top and a short skirt on.

"Oh…her…she's well…she's Yura…" he mumbled, his eyes not meeting in the direction of Sango's finger.

"Houshi! Why the hell is that girl pointing at Yura?" a sharp female voice snapped, causing Miroku to look up into the blood-red eyes of his classmate. The girl frowned, her hair was up in a loose bun, a feather sticking out of it. Her eyes were naturally brown but Yura had demanded that all her friends do something cool and different for her, making all of the Yura groupies to change things about them. This girl for instance, had bought red contacts to show off her loyalty.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean any harm." Sango bowed slightly to the girl, causing all of Yura's groupies to burst into a fit of giggles.

"What are you supposed to be, his girlfriend?" another girl shot out. This one had long black hair and brown eyes, she never smiled and her voice was cold and lifeless. Her gift to Yura was her smile, to show her loyalty she promised to never smile. It was scary really, but then again, Miroku never understood girls.

"Yes I am. I am Miroku's girlfriend." Sango said politely, bowing to the other girl. This again brought another fit of giggles.

"Wow, so you are a girl…so surprising, I would have thought you'd be a man, seeing how Houshi could never get a girl." Kagura scoffed, waving a paper fan in front of her face. Sango smiled, not understanding that they weren't joking.

"Yes. I am a girl…I am Taijiya Sango. Pleased to meet you." she said, smiling warmly.

"Kikyo, Kagura…let's welcome our new friend…for she must be so lonely!" the smooth, high pitched voice of Yura Kaminoke. Sango turned to the newcomer and smiled.

"Hello! I would love to be your friend!" she bowed to the girl, unaware of the snickers behind her.

"Uh…Yura…we have to g-"

"Oh hold on Houshi, I'm just talking to my friend here…run along!" she waved her hand at Miroku, who stared at Sango in response.

"I must be going…thank you though!" she smiled, running to catch up with Miroku.

"Yura…what are we going to do about her? A girl like that could ruin our rep." Kagura hissed through her teeth, watching the retreating back of the new girl.

"Oh she won't ruin **_my_** reputation…I will personally see to that. Kikyo, find out what people are saying about her. And Kanna?" Yura turned to the white-haired sister of Kagura. "Reach into her soul…find every juicy detail about this girl…do whatever it takes…" the two girls nodded and began to follow Sango. Kagura eyed Yura as Yura smirked. "Kagura…play nice with Miroku…that's your job…and also, if you hear **_anything_** bad about me…make they're lives a living hell." Kagura nodded and closed her fan.

'This will be interesting…'

«»«»«»

Sango followed Miroku closely, his eyes not meeting hers.

"I'm sorry, Miroku…" she whispered, tears threatened to pour out of her eyes.

"Why?" he asked suddenly, looking up at the brunette.

"I made you angry…" she mumbled, but looked up when his arm wrapped around her shoulder.

"No you didn't…I was just thinking…" he smiled at her, making her smile as well.

"I'm glad…Miroku…" she smiled, stopping in mid step and hugging him. He stiffened slightly, but after the sudden shock he gently wrapped his arms around her waist. After they broke their embrace, the shrill sound of first bell rang, making students hurry off to classes.

"We have five more minutes…let's hurry." he smiled at the girl, taking her hand and leading her to his class.

As soon as they entered, people stopped talking. All eyes were on the new girl holding Miroku's hand. Miroku slid into his seat, which was conveniently located next to Kagura and behind Yura. But the seat behind him was completely empty, a perfect place for Sango to sit. As soon as they had walked in, Miroku sent Sango to the teacher, making her introduce herself to her new teacher. As soon as the second bell rang, class began.

"We have a new student…Taijiya Sango! Miss Taijiya, would you please tell us a few things? Like where you moved from and an interesting fact about you?" the teacher asked, after scanning the application she had put into the computer earlier.

"Sure! Like you said, my name is Taijiya Sango…I moved from…America! And I'm good at math." she said cheerfully, Kagura scoffed from Miroku's right.

"Wow, you're Japanese is flawless!" the teacher said to the girl. She smiled and bowed.

"Thank you…my parents were Japanese models for A.I. Programs." she said, Miroku almost died when she said that, but no one else seemed to notice what she said.

"Wow that must have been amazing! That must be why you can speak fluent English, did they travel?" the teacher asked, intrigued.

"No…they didn't but I'm sure other models did." she smiled as the teacher finally let her sit down behind Miroku.

"So you're parents are some of the people who 'donated' their looks for the A.I. Programs?" the girl next to Sango asked her once she sat down.

"No. They were A.I. pro-" Sango started until Miroku interrupted.

"They were A.I. Programmers! As well as donators." he said. The girl gave him a funny look and turned back to her studies.

'That was close…' he thought, turning back to the teacher's lessons.

«»«»«»

Finally it was lunch time, which meant relaxing from studies. Miroku sat down under the usual tree, Sango beside him. They had just unpacked the lunch Sango had made for them when Kagura came over by the two.

"Hello Sango dear, can I borrow Hou- I mean Miroku?" she asked sweetly, making Miroku shiver slightly.

"Sure Kagura-chan!" she giggled, not noticing the glare Kagura gave her at the "chan" remark. Kagura snatched the boy, leaving Sango to her lunch.

"So…Houshi, what's the deal with this girl?" she asked, once they were out of earshot. Miroku looked at her, in his best "I'm confused" expression.

"What do you mean?" he asked the girl.

"Cut the crap Houshi." she snapped, making him wince again. "How the hell would a guy like **_you_** get a girl who could rival Yura in looks?" Kagura asked, mainly to herself than to Miroku.

"So that's what this is about." he said, surprised. Kagura looked at him, confused. "You think Sango is going to take Yura's popularity away!"" he exclaimed, shaking his head.

"N-no!" she growled, angry at herself for blabbing and at him for being so God damn smart.

"Whatever…" he shrugged, returning to where Sango was eating.

"So did you have fun talking to Kagura-chan?" she asked as he groaned.

"No." he responded.

"Why?

"Because she was basically talking about you…"

"About me? What did she say?" she asked, confused.

"Just that you're going to be Miss Popularity…" he sighed, she looked at him…her confused expression still on her face.

"I don't understand…"

"Never mind…she's just worried about Yura."

"Ohh…" she murmured, still confused. She smiled, and turned to him happily. "Open up Miroku!" she giggled, pushing a rice ball towards him. He blushed taking it from her fingers and smiled, ever since he gave her the taste bud program, she was able to make amazing dishes.

"Hey Houshi!" a voice called out to the boy. When he turned, he was face to face with his friend, Inu Yasha.

"Oh…hey…what's up?" he asked, swallowing the last of the rice ball.

"Come here…I have a couple of questions that need answers…" Inu Yasha said, dragging Miroku away from Sango.

"Alright…shoot…"

"What's the deal with her? Where did you find her?"

"Okay…can you keep a secret?"

"I'm a loser…who am I going to tell?" Inu Yasha said, raising an eyebrow.

"Good enough…okay…she's really an A.I. Program…I had tweaked some stuff in her program core…and when I asked her to do a search on what I changed...she just came out of the computer…" he replied, eying the girl jadedly.

"So that's why she's so hot…" Inu Yasha gave a low whistle, making his friend glare.

"What's that supposed to mean…"

"N-nothing!" Inu Yasha said, holding his hands out in front of him. "But…do you think you could do that with my A.I.?" Inu Yasha smirked at his friend who sighed.

"Sure…we'll come over later…" he said, as the two of them walked back to Sango.

"So…what did you get Kikyo?" Yura asked, sitting on her picnic blanket, a million dollar lunch in front of her.

"She's weird…her parents are Japanese models for those A.I. Programs…" Kikyo replied, staring at her sandwich hesitantly, as if she thought it would bite her if she bit it. She looked back up at Yura and almost smiled. "She also talks to vending machines…" Yura raised a brow, this girl was strange…but strange could be good…which for her was not good.

"Kanna?" Yura asked, the girl shook her head.

"I am working on it Yura…I can't get close to her until she is alone…I will try at gym class." she said, her voice barely heard. Yura nodded and sighed.

"I guess we have no choice…Kanna, talk to Tsubaki…" Kikyo looked at Yura sharply.

"Tsubaki? But she's…so not cool…she's a complete rebel against your charms!" Kikyo exclaimed, looking across the courtyard to see a dark haired girl with her friends. It seemed like they were, at the moment, doing a voodoo ritual on a peer. Kikyo shivered, she never exactly liked that girl…even though they were cousins.

"And? We need her…she can do **_anything_**. Well besides looking halfway decent." Yura laughed, her sharp voice hitting an earsplitting note that all but her groupies flinched at. Yura snapped her fingers impatiently and Kanna went on her way to talk to Tsubaki. "Rin!" Yura snapped to a young innocent looking girl. She was one of Yura's wannabes, and one that was close to becoming the next Yura Groupie.

"Y-yes Yura?" she asked, her soft voice barely heard over the noise of the courtyard.

"Hand me my comb." the girl demanded, taking to comb from the girl and using it on her short dark hair. "Perfect…here comes Kanna." she mumbled, looking at the girl expectantly.

"She said no."

"Did you threaten her?" Yura asked, raising a brow. Kanna shuffled her feet nervously and looked around.

"Not exactly…"

"Why not?!" Yura exclaimed watching the other girl bite her lip.

"Well…you see…"

"She's afraid of her. Why else?" Kikyo said sharply, making Yura turn to her and nod.

"I see. You're her cousin…go ask her. She won't be able to hex you…seeing how you're her own flesh and blood." Yura said calmly. Kikyo stiffened, frowning and walking over to Tsubaki.

"Tsubaki…" Kikyo said coolly to the white haired girl.

"Cousin…what brings you here." Tsubaki sneered, her friends laughing.

"You know why. We want you to…help us with a project."

"And if I refuse?"

"I'll show your friends some family reunion pictures." Kikyo said simply, low enough for only Tsubaki to hear. Tsubaki frowned, glaring at her cousin.

"You wouldn't…you're afraid of me."

"Am I?"

"Yes…you are." Tsubaki smirked.

"Alright…what if I say I can get you out of ever going to another family reunion again." Kikyo said, catching Tsubaki's attention.

"You can't do that…" Tsubaki said, Kikyo almost smiled at the hint of uncertainty in her cousin's voice.

"You doubt me?"

"Fine…what do you want me to do?" Tsubaki sighed, defeated.

"Kill Taijiya Sango, if she gets in our way."

«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»

Thank you to…

KeeraSango- hee hee…I like her being a ditz…maybe it's just me…but she seems a lot more funnier that way

rubber ducky your thet one, you make bathtime so much fun- thanks I'm glad

Neko-Yuff16- thanks!

PhantomSamurai- yay thanks!

Waterlily216- tee hee lylas Waterlily :P Oh and write the next part in our RR contest

Aamalie- I did branch off the A.I. Love You storyline, but thanks for your guess -evil grin- And I'm sorry I wrote this story before you, it's for a contest and I needed opinions. And I made her a ditz on purpose but thanks anyway! Good luck with your story!

Luckykittykagome- I have the actual clip where she agrees…can't wait for ep. 131!!

Xichiathik- No…A.I. Love You…(x.x I already said that in the first chapter but I guess this proves that no one reads A/N's….)


	3. Program 3, The Program that Made Friends...

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha or any of its characters, places or events.

**__**

Project 5.0

Fanfiction written by: Karen [ ]

Some parts of this story: Ken Akamatsu (_A.I. Love You_)

Miroku watched the clock in his last class wearily.

'Come on…three more minutes…' he thought, glancing at Sango, who was paying close attention to the teacher. She was every teachers dream, she knew fluent English, was great in math, social studies, writing, science and even gym. She was indeed the most perfect life form. A minute had passed when a thick ball of paper hit Miroku in the back of his head. Opening the ball, he uncovered Inu Yasha's scribbled handwriting.

****

Houshi-

**Are you still coming over to help with my A.I.? Because you said you would…and I need a girl like Sango**

-Inu Yasha

When Miroku finished translating the messy note, he turned around and nodded to Inu Yasha. Inu Yasha smirked and gave him a thumbs up sign in return and was about to mouth something but the bell rang.

When they got outside, Miroku made his way to his friend and girlfriend.

"Hey!" he said to the two, Sango smiled while Inu Yasha nodded.

"Let's go…" Inu Yasha said, walking in front of the couple towards his house.

"Where are we going Miroku?" Sango asked, her books clutched in her hands.

"I'm going to try to bring Inu Yasha's A.I. to life…you'll have a friend like you." he said, watching her smile grow.

"Really? That is wonderful!" she said gleefully, her step becoming more of a skip. Inu Yasha rolled his eyes at the girl and continued to walk, his eyes fixated on the sidewalk.

About five minutes later, they arrived at the Inuyoukai Mansion. Inu Yasha opened it's ruby-red doors and walked inside, the others following. When they reached his room, Miroku immediately got to work.

"Sango can you save a copy of yourself to this disk? I'm going to check and see if I can find what I changed…without getting a twin of you." Miroku said, eying the raven-haired girl that appeared on the screen.

"Of course." Sango said, placing her hands on the disk, her eyes glazing over.

"Saving complete." her mechanical voice said as her eyes turned back to normal.

"Alright…if you want, you can go explore around…just make sure you come back in an hour…" he replied, watching as she nodded and left the house.

"Let's get to work."

«»«»«»

'Miroku said I should explore…so I shall.' Sango thought while wandering around the streets. When she reached the corner, she noticed a small kitten run into the street, dashing into heavy traffic. A car saw it and slid on the brakes, nearly missing the kitten. Sango dashed into the streets and grabbed the kitten, ignoring the curses people yelled until she was safe on the sidewalk. She looked at the small kitten, tenderness and worry in her eyes. The kitten mewed and batted at her hair, causing the computer program to smile.

"I will take you home…" she whispered, taking the cat in her arms and walking back to the manor.

When she opened the door to Inu Yasha's room, a girl about her age was standing next to Inu Yasha, her raven hair reaching her back.

"Miroku, look what I found!" she said happily, running to show Miroku the kitten. The three turned to look at the newcomer, Miroku stepping forward slightly. He looked at the kitten and frowned.

"Where did you get her?"

"She ran out in front of cars and I saved her," she said, petting the soft fur of the crème colored cat.

"Sango…she might have an owner…" he said, watching her hold the kitten.

"I doubt it…she is skin and bones…and is exactly two months three days and fifteen hours old," she said, holding the kitten closer. Miroku sighed, chances were, the cat wasn't owned by anyone…however…

"Okay…if we see signs about a lost cat though…we'll have to return her." he said, scratching the cat behind her ears.

"Okay…for now…I'll call her Kirara," she said, setting the kitten down and turning to the new girl.

"Hello, I am called Taijiya Sango, are you Inu Yasha's sister?" she asked the raven-haired girl who shook her head.

"No. I am Higurashi Kagome. An A.I. Program." the girl responded, eying Sango curiously.

"Really? I am also an Artificial Intelligence program…you will like it here, outside of the computer." Sango said joyfully, clapping her hands in excitement. Kagome smiled and nodded.

"It seems so different…but in a good way." she murmured, taking in her surroundings again.

"Well…Sango and I have to go…maybe we'll see you tomorrow? Seeing how it's a school day…" Miroku said, looking at Inu Yasha who nodded.

"Same place?" he asked the boy who nodded.

"Same time." he responded taking Sango's hand and leaving.

"So…which room would you like…we've got 20 open ones in this wing." Inu Yasha said, turning to the girl.

«»«»«»

When the couple returned home, Sango immediately ran to the kitchen to find some food for Kirara.

"Do kittens eat mustard?" she asked Miroku when he walked into the kitchen. Miroku shook his head and laughed, closing the refrigerator door.

"No…I might still have my old cat's litter box…but we'll need to pick up some cat litter and food. But I don't exactly have that much money…" he said, muttering the last part. Sango stared at him, her brown eyes filled with concern.

'I must find a way to get him money…' he thought to herself, watching as he opened his wallet and frowned.

"Well…I think I can afford the costs…" he mumbled, grabbing his shoes again and leaving Sango with Kirara.

"What do you think Kirara?" she murmured, stroking the cat's soft fur. Sighing, she took the cat in her arms and began to search the Internet.

«»«»«»

When Miroku got home, the house was completely quiet, except for the constant mewing of Kirara. After feeding the cat, Miroku began to look around for Sango, not finding her anywhere. He did however, notice the computer was on. The page that was up was the city's local newspaper, mainly the "Help Wanted" section. Miroku frowned, printing the page out, and for the third time in an hour, ran back into the world.

«»«»«»

Sango sighed, looking up at the building. The last places she went to didn't work out, mainly because she was too klutzy. This place would be different. It was a nanny job that paid everyday. And the convenient thing about it was it started after school. All she would need to do would clean up after the kids, cook dinner and play with the five-year old girl. She inhaled slowly before walking to the door and knocking. A young redheaded woman answered the door, her tired expression turned to relief when Sango pointed to the nanny job-offer.

"Please…come in." the woman said, ushering the girl inside.

«»«»«»

Miroku looked at the last paragraph on the page, it had led him to a wealthy house in a good neighborhood. It was his last hope, seeing how no one had hired Sango…but had seen her. Most of the places referred to her as "the klutz" and one almost attacked him when Miroku mentioned Sango…apparently she had tripped over something, causing it to go crashing down on the mayor's head…making the restaurant immediately be rated down. So he arrived here, and watched as Sango walked out, smiling and talking to the red-haired woman with her.

"So if you can come tomorrow at three fifteen that would be amazing!" The woman exclaimed, smiling while Sango nodded and waved goodbye to the small red-haired girl with bright blue eyes.

"Mama, is she gonna be my nanny?" the little girl asked her mother; her voice had a quiet and innocent tone to it as she hugged her mothers legs.

"Bye Miyuki-chan! See you tomorrow Ayame-san!" Sango called out to the two redheads. Miyuki waved and her mother smiled.

"Goodbye Sango-san!" Miyuki called out as Sango left. She stopped in surprise when she saw Miroku, her eyes immediately went downward.

"Hello Miroku…" she whispered, as they walked, her eyes still watching the ground.

"So you got a job…" he said watching as she nodded.

"It's an after-school job…to pay for Kirara." she said softly walking in step with Miroku.

"I see…well she's your cat…and it's your money so you can do what you want." he said, smiling softly. She nodded, mimicking his smile. "Well your cat's probably screaming right now…so let's go home…okay?" he said, looking ahead of him.

"Why would she be screaming? Is there something scary at our home?" she asked, her brows furrowing, and a look of pure confusion filled her face. Miroku laughed, taking her hand in his for the rest of the way home.

«»«»«»

"Meee-rooooee-coooo" a treble voice hissed, poking the sleeping boy repeatedly.

"Hmm?" he muttered groggily, looking up to see Sango's concerned face and the rest of the class laughing.

"So, Mr. Houshi…did you find your sleeping more interesting than my class?" the teacher asked, her brows raised. Miroku sat up, and muttered a small apology, watching as the bell rang and the teacher attempted to give him a detention. However he had easily slipped past the teacher and made his way to lunch, Sango following.

"Sango-chan! Miroku!" a cheery voice yelled out from a tree outside. When the couple reached the tree, Inu Yasha and Kagome had already started their lunches.

"Hey Houshi! Thanks again for Kagome…and I'm glad you gave her that taste bud program…she's an excellent cook." Inu Yasha smirked while Kagome frowned.

"All you eat is ramen, so it's hard not to be." she said, taking a bite of her sushi. Sango sat next to her new friend and took out her lunch as well.

"Hey Houshi…" Inu Yasha said, scooting closer to Miroku to ask him a question in private.

"What?" he asked, watching Sango giggle about something Kagome had said.

"Why does Kagome act like a bitch while Sango acts like a dimwit?" Inu Yasha asked, his eyes showing complete sincerity. After hitting his friend for calling his girlfriend a dimwit, Miroku answered the question.

"Every A.I. Is different…they learn by watching you. Since I'm more calm and reserved, she became the opposite, hyper and klutzy. While you are stubborn and she's smart." Inu Yasha nodded, before glaring at his friend.

"You're calling me stupid!"

"Not exactly…"

"Houshi…" Inu Yasha warned before Miroku got glomped by Sango.

"Please do not fight! It is bad for friends to bicker." she said; looking up at him, worry in her eyes.

"Sango…you're way too innocent…" Kagome sighed, glaring when Inu Yasha took a piece of Kagome's sushi.

"I cannot help it. It is in my program…" she muttered, freezing as her eyes glazed over.

"Sango?" Miroku asked, watching the girl stare lifelessly into space. Blinking, she returned to normal, her smile turned to a frown. "What's wrong?" Miroku asked as she shook her head.

"Nothing." she said, looking around at the other students. Some were with their friends, while others were with their boyfriends and girlfriends. She seemed so different from them…she was a computer, while the other people were humans. She could never let Miroku love her since she is a computer…

A shrill bell rang, signaling the end of lunch and the beginning of gym, Miroku's least favorite class. The four stood up and walked towards the gym, splitting at the locker rooms, Kagome following Sango.

As soon as the girls finished changing, they were greeted by the gym teacher, who made them run two laps around the gym until the others arrived. Once everyone settled down, the gym teacher spilt the girls in half; one group was to do fencing, while the other was to do archery.

Sango took the small fencing sword in her hands and searched her program to find the best ways to fence. After searching, the teacher had finished explaining and had begun pairing off the girls. As fate would have it, Sango was matched with Yura.

"Ready Yura-chan?" Sango asked, as they took their fighting stances. Yura smirked behind her facemask and nodded.

"Of course…Sango-chan" she said, her voice seething with hatred.

The girls began, Yura taking the initiative, Sango effectively blocking it.

'The coordinates 73,201 should make this match an effective win.' Sango thought, taking her place in the fight and thrusting her weapon forward, knocking Yura's weapon away and effectively stopping Yura.

'How the HELL could she win?!' Yura thought angrily as the teacher walked up to Sango and congratulated her.

"That was amazing Miss Taijiya, have you thought about joining our team?" the teacher gushed, making Yura angrier.

"But there isn't any room on the team!" Yura said smugly to the teacher, who nodded.

"Then Sango should take your place, ne? You have been slacking off lately…" the teacher said, staring the girl in the eyes.

"But I'm the president! You can't have her take my place!" Yura screamed, storming off to find an angry Kikyo.

"That new girl beat me at archery!" Kikyo growled, glaring daggers at Kagome. The two computer programs immediately ran to each other and told the other of their victories, making the other two girls even angrier.

"I hate her. Both of them. Tell Tsubaki to finish them off." Yura said callously to the other girl, her eyes locked on Sango.

"Of course…Yura…" Kikyo muttered, walking off to find Tsubaki.

'This girl cannot interfere!' Yura thought, watching as the two girls walked into the locker room to change. 'Both of them…'

«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»

Thanks again to everyone, my readers, waterlily and Nicole…my two betas! I just realized I'm making Sango sound like Starfire in Teen Titans…it's kinda fun…making her go "that is wonderful" instead of "that's wonderful" ;;

Review Responses…

Neko-Yuff16- I agree, Kikyo NEEDS to die (not a Kikyo fan heh heh) lol! Yes Kagome's Inu's A.I. And you'll see if he saves Sango -evil grin- and I didn't put Naraku in it…I should have…lol!

Split in Two- well it wasn;t exactly…soon heh heh…

Aamalie- umm….okay? Thanks?

neptune's goddess- is that a good wth? Or a bad wth?

Irasuto- thank you :D That would be wonderful, it's called Yakusoku To Negai…a great shrine! Please vote for me :D lol


End file.
